


Dance for the Blood Thirsty Savage

by WatermelonWindow



Series: dancing with a dark heart [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Dancer Liam, Dancer Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gang Violence, Killer Harry, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Set in the fictional town Xanderville, Top Harry, but its only spoken about hehehehe, killer Niall, killer zayn, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonWindow/pseuds/WatermelonWindow
Summary: In the little town of Xanderville, there are few things that the citizens can really pride themselves in. Their bustling nightlife, excellent university, and one of the best dance companies in the United Kingdom. Although the nightlife is riddled with gang violence and murder to which the inhabitants of the town blissfully disregard, favoring watching their beloved dancers.Louis Tomlinson was the darling contemporary dancer of Xanderville, with his best friend, hip hop dancer Liam Payne at his side.Harry Styles was a brutal murderer and soon-to-be leader of the Malevolents of Xanderville, his right-hand men being his closest companions Niall Horan and Zayn Malik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really truly have no idea how this is gonna go because i've only outlined all other chapters so far so i'm hoping for the best seeing as this is my first fic i plan on not deleting lol. also im super pumped to be writing dancer louis bc im a dancer and i love listening to the songs i pick out for him and creating routines that no one will ever see !!! also im super pumped to be writing harry as a killer and someone whos slightly psychotic bc hes such a good person and its fun to make good people into crazy people ya know
> 
> Trigger warnings for the whole fic!!!  
> \- Very graphic depictions of violence and death  
> \- Mental illness is prevalent in Louis' character  
> \- Mentions of past rape  
> \- Some things happen to Louis without his initial consent

It was the final soloist showcase of the year before the month break they had in winter. The lights were on and Louis was in the wings, shirtless, only wearing black leggings and his lucky pair of turning shoes as he watched Liam dance onstage to Let The Drummer Kick by Citizen Cope. It was a more contemporary piece of hip hop that he'd been working on for months and he was executing it perfectly, each movement had purpose and was hit right on time with the steady beat of the song. The music was cut shorter than the original song and as the end made it's steady appearance, it was characterized by Liam begin to slow his movements, make them more hesitant and unclean, before he finally dropped to the ground by sweeping his left leg around from front to back and letting his right bend and slide under him.

The applause was astounding.

This was something Liam was worried about performing, and Louis witnessing it succeed made him proud.

As Liam got off the ground and began his exit off stage Louis entered from the same side and they crossed paths as the clapping concluded and Louis stood in the center of the stage with his head downcast, his legs shoulder width apart.

The music started, Bravado by Lorde.

The choreography started off haunting, Louis' movements precise and flowing, his facial expression, painful. He stayed more near to center stage, but as the song progressed and became more upbeat, his movements grew, his face became more open, and his skills became more and more showcased. Leg hold turns; switch leaps of many variety; a la seconde turns; aerials. Louis poured his heart and soul into choreographing this dance.

The ending was drawing near and Louis was prepared. The end of the song went from being upbeat to the haunting vocals from the beginning, and that's when the nature of Louis' solo was to be shown. He slid back to center stage, his head down, and as it lifted his face was morphed into something expressing internal pain as he lifted his hands out to the audience as they shook violently.

The song ended.

The audience was on their feet along with thunderous applause.

Liam threw himself onto stage and wrapped Louis into a hug. They were whispering into each others ears how proud they were of each other as the other soloists rushed onto stage to join them.

 "Lou, that's the best I've ever seen you do. I'm so proud of you," Liam was whispering into his ear.

"Thank you! You were fantastic too. It turned out so well," Louis was smashed against Liam as the other soloists, all girls, crashed out from side stage and enveloped them.

Everyone was laughing and hugging and crying, words of congratulation being screamed into the air as confetti fell from above. They bowed before their loyal audience. Louis couldn't wait to get backstage.

\---

Harry was sat in his office chair at his desk, he had a finger on his temple and his eyes were closed. As he heard the door open and the sound of shoes resisting being pushed into the room he opened them. The man with a sack over his head was shoved into the chair opposite his desk by Zayn, who promptly tied him up.

Harry slammed his fist onto the desk and the sack over his victims head was removed. He stood from his seat and slowly made his way to his victim.

"Where the fuck is my money Johnny." He spoke calmly into the face of someone he never should have trusted. His green eyes were wide and his dark eyebrows were furrowed as he watched Johnny squirm in his chair, his wrists and ankles tied to the arms and legs of the wooden seat.

"Harry please. Give me just a little bit more time!" He pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's been three fucking months since it was due! And you ask me for more time!?" Harry's calm persona was slipping and he was seething, he grabbed the man by the throat. The twenty one year old owed him $25,000 dollars. Money on which he spent entirely on crack and prostitutes and had and year and a half to gain back.

He squeezed the mans throat until he was blue before releasing him. He had time to take one breath before he felt the bone splitting in his nose at the impact of the blow he received. He let out a blood curdling scream as blood poured from his nose into his open mouth.

"Zayn," Harry breathed out as he stepped away from his crying victim, trying to compose himself, "Get rid of him for me, I have something more important to do."

Zayn stepped out from the shadows, grin plastered on his face as if he were told he won the lottery, "Of course," Zayn was on the crazier side of sane when it came to their line of work.

Harry exited the room at the sound of Johnny's cries falling deaf ears. The screams that followed were much to Harry's satisfaction.

He wiped some blood from his fist onto his black jeans and ran his fingers through his short curls. He needed to get cleaned up and be ready to see his angel perform tonight. He walked up to the third floor as Niall walked out of his room.

"Haz, mate your going to the dance thing tonight right?"

"Yeah Niall, I go to all of them. You know this."

"Yeah but why? You don't know anyone there."

"You'll see soon enough Ni."

Niall looked confused, before a devilish smile crossed his face, "Have you found someone you fancy?"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes and walked into his room, Niall following and leaning against the open doorway.

"Come on H. Lay it on me."

Harry stripped himself of his bloodied shirt and jeans, left only in his Calvin Klein briefs, socks, and blood crusted knuckles, "It really isn't any of your concern Niall," He walked towards his orderly dresser and pulled out a pair of black suit pants.

"You're gonna have to tell us one day H."

Harry knew what he was referring to and shot a glare in Niall direction, "Leave me alone Niall."

He was met with the sound of his bedroom door closing. He sighed and dropped his head, pants held tightly in his hands. He finished getting ready in silence.

A white button-up, black dress pants, and his favorite pair of suede boots. He adorned several silver rings on his fingers and left most of the dried blood there. It satisfied him.

 On his way out of the Styles manor, home of the Malevolents, Harry felt his fathers eyes on him. He dutifully ignored the irritating gaze and exited in silence. He got into his black Range Rover and let the air out of his lungs and closed his eyes, eyebrows coming together, in avoidance of pounding his fists into the steering wheel, started the vehicle, and left the premises.

He made a stop to pick up his flowers and wrote a note to the person who was to receive them and stuck it into the plastic wrapping.

\---

As Louis made his way backstage he started feeling a giddy, happy feeling bubbling up in his gut. There was a mystery man who always left flowers for him in his dressing room after every show for two months now. Louis remembers the last note:

_My dearest angel,_

_You looked lovely as ever tonight. I have left you many flowers explaining my feelings for you. Next time this will be in person. Be ready lovely._

_H._

The bouquets were always the same, babies breath, calla lillies, pink camellias and gladiolus. Meaning pure of heart, magnificent beauty, longing for someone, and infatuation in that order. The only reason Louis knew that was because his mysterious H wrote it in his first note. It made him swoon.

He walked slowly, his company members walking all around him, the buzz in the air was palpable. Liam was carrying their friend Karina on his shoulders, Eleanor was bouncing all around with happy tears in her eyes, their choreographers congratulating each other, people in clusters all around him. He walked through them, the calm in the storm. He halfheartedly joined in the excitement much rather be making his way into his dressing room.

People grabbed him and hugged him, happy words filling his ears. He reciprocated the words of praise and squeezed his way through the bodies, promising to go to the company party tomorrow before he finally stood before his door. He took a deep breath and before he could sissy out, he closed his eyes and opened the door.

He opened them, and there he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short but it's just the prologue and i dont wanna make it super long and complicated i just want it to introduce the characters kinda and like set the scene and how the people in this town ive made up like interact and shit ya know. the actual chapters will be pretty long and like deep bc why the fuck not i love deeper meaning.
> 
> -M


End file.
